Non Morietur Himax
by Est Fragmentum
Summary: Serie de Escritos (Drabble/ Viñeta/ One-short) Sobre la pareja Baymax & Hiro. Los escrito fueron desarrollados a partir de imágenes al azar, no tiene una secuencia o orden, incluso desarrollándose en universos Alternos.
1. En tus Brazos

**Advertencia:** En capítulos se presenta en su mayoría Slash (Personajes masculinos mantienen una relación sentimental/romántica), Robofilia (Atracción a los robots), aunque también se puede presentar Zoofilia (atracción a los animales), entre otros tipo de vinculaciones. La cuales se mencionaran en su respetivos capítulos esto solo es un aviso preventivo.

Si no te agrada este tipo de temáticas, o te incomoda como se plantean por favor sal de esta página.

 **Nota:** El siguiente escrito fue realizado como recurso para continuar el emparejamiento de Baymax y Hiro. Fue puesto en Marcha en el grupo El amanecer del Himax, cuyos miembros motivaron a que fuera publicado en esta página. No solo me agradezcan a mí, pues fueron ellos quienes autorizaron que fuera publicado, para compartirlo con todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _"Grandes Héroes"_ es una película animada de superhéroes producida por Walt Disney Animation Studios basada en el cómic Big Hero 6 de Marvel Comics. Ellos son quienes poseen todos los derechos de los personajes y base de la trama aquí mencionada. No hay ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, y no se busca tenerlo. Esto solo se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _ **En tus Brazos**_

Otra vez en los brazos de ese gran malvavisco, otra vez viendo ese rostro inexpresivo pero que a él le provocaba tantos sentimientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hiro?-Fue la pregunta hecha con ese monótona voz artificial, como era posible que a pesar de esto el no podía evitar sentir la sincera preocupación en esta, un sentimiento de cariño por su ser, que provoco que su mejillas fueran tomando una coloración rojiza.

Tantas preguntas en su cabeza, a las cuales no podía encontrarle una respuesta o siquiera una buena justificación, pero… era necesario los argumento.

Hace mucho que los conflicto por este sentimiento que le provocaba el gran robot lo habían atormentado, logrando que su mente prodigio se colapsara, impidiendo que pudiera razonar, perdiéndose en su pensamiento la mayoría del tiempo.

Era justo por anda perdido en su mente que estaba en esta situación justo ahora, en los brazos de SU "Asistente Médico personal". Se había golpeado con la esquina del escritorio, no pudiendo callar un gemido que activo a Baymax, el cual tal como aquella vez, en la que se activo tras unos días de la muerte de Tadashi, se negaba a dejar a Hiro hasta estar seguro de que estuviera bien.

Cargando a joven y escaneándolo en silencio pues aun guardaba en su base de datos la reacción del pelinegro al ser escaneado, sabía que era grosero de su parte violar la privacidad de Hiro de esa forma, pero él era su mayor preocupación y si podía evitar que este sufriera suprimiría sus códigos morales constan de verlo bien.

Los ojos castaño lo vieron con atención, como si evaluada su situación, un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Ahora lo estoy Baymax- Fue la contestación de Hiro, mientras se removía un poco entre la superficie blanca, pero no para que Baymax lo bajase sino para acomodarse mejor en las extremidades de este.

Solo por ese momento, mientras ese "Globo andante" lo cargara en sus brazos, mientras el estuviere a su lado velado lo por su ser, se permitirá disfrutar, olvidada todas esa preguntas que ahora ciertamente le parecía no tenía sentido alguno.

Él quiere a Baymax… ¿qué importa si no es de una forma "normal"?

Qué importa si puede estar hoy en sus brazos.

* * *

Para Yazmin

 _Ego sum…_

 _Est Fragmentum._


	2. Ellos saben

**Advertencia:** Slash y Robofilia.

Disclaimer No poseo los derechos de los personajes y base de la trama aquí mencionada. No hay ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, y no se busca tenerlo. Esto solo se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

* * *

 _ **Ellos saben**_

Ser un joven de 14 años, genio de la robótica, ex peleador experto de peleas de robot clandestinas, estudiante de la prestigiosa universidad Tecnológica de San Fransokyo, Héroe, líder y fundador de el equipo Big Hero 6 que han salvado miles de vida.

¿Aventura y un futuro prometedor que más podría desear este joven?

Quizás ser capaz de disfrutar sin temor la relación con su pareja. Dios, le había costado tanto aceptarlo y que Baymax también entendiera en toda su extensión el significado de su nueva relación, sin embargo aunque las cosas fueran claras entre ellos aun estaba el resto del mundo.

Al lado de Gran robot solo como el dueño, el propietario de este, porque ante los ojos del mundo solo eran eso un chico especialista en robótica que era acompañado por uno de los últimos avances en su área.

Caos, era la palabra que utilizaría para describir lo que pasaría si los medios supieran que la descripción "El Joven Hamada, Amante de los robots" era más literal de lo que creían, aunque él solo quisiera a uno, un gran malvavisco blanco que cambiaba a un guerrero de armadura carmín solo por él.

-Hiro ¿Sufres de algún dolor? –era obvio que el robot medico le preguntaría, pues había soltado un quejido de molestia mientras sus manos se encontraba en su cabeza y cerraba fuertemente lo ojos.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza….- Finalmente le pudo responde a la inteligencia artificial.

-Escaneando… - No le gustaba que lo escanearan o al menos eso solía decía, pues hace mucho que eso había dejado de importarle por tratarse de Baymax.

-Escaneo completo. No se ha detectado nada que indique que el dolor de cabeza sea signo de un padecimiento más grave, sin embargo este no se debe tomar como algo a la ligera, pues es obvio que impide tus acciones. Por lo tanto mi recomendación es que descanses preferentemente en una habitación tranquila y oscura, utilizando técnica de relajación, además de consumir abundante líquidos como agua para evitar así la deshidratación.- Termino de recitar Baymax.

-Si… no creo que eso pase pronto- Intento decir con una sonrisa que más bien fue una mueca gracias al dolor que aun sentía.

Qué más quisiera el que descansar pero estaba en medio de una sección de fotos para una revista importante, esta entrevista les ayudaría en gran medida a todo el Equipo de Big Hero 6, pero sobre todo a Baymax pues la revista había querido exponer tanto su rol como Héroe como su función original como robot enfermero.

Y a pesar de saber esto, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez mentalmente, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por contradecir a su pareja, pues sabía que este solo deseaba cuidarlo.

.- ¡Cuantas fotos mas son necesaria!- Le grito Hiro al fotógrafo, aunque luego se lamento de haber causado tanto ruido, el cual no importó que fue su propia vos aun así le provoco una horrible punzada.

-Solo necesito una toma más de su Robot y usted, Joven Hamada- le contesto el hombre mayor- Una foto para retratar su lazo-

Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro y a pesar de dolor que seguía sin disminuir, Hiro apoyo su espalda en el brazo de Baymax quien había optado por sentarse para estar más cerca de pelinegro. Aprovechando que el fotógrafo se encontraba acomodando las luces para finalizar con la pareja, el oji-castaño susurro para que solo su compañero artificial lo lograra escuchar.

-Con esta terminamos… y podrás darme tu tratamiento- Puede que Baymax fuera un robot, pero un robot que se había enamorado de un Humano y por lo tanto no le fue difícil distinguir el toque travieso en las palabras de Hiro.

-¡Sonrían!- Grito Honney con su característica emoción, mientras esperaba con el resto del equipo, listos ya para irse, pues solo esperaba a Hiro y Baymax.

Y al fin se tomo la última foto, donde Hiro y a pesar de que Baymax posee un rostro inexpresivo cualquiera que viera la foto te dirá que se veía feliz.

Ambos mostraban su felicidad pues saben que tienen suerte, tiene mucho y aunque lo que realmente quería no lo podía tener...

Al menos ellos saben que se aman.

* * *

Para Susana

 _Ego sum…_

 _Est Fragmentum._


	3. ¿Aún me quieres?

**Advertencia:** Slash y Robofilia.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ No poseo los derechos de los personajes y base de la trama aquí mencionada. No hay ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, y no se busca tenerlo. Esto solo se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

* * *

 _ **¿Aún me quieres?**_

¿Porque es así?

La justificación de su diseño era en realidad muy sencilla, la personas suelen temer a lo nuevo, a pesar de tantos avances que esta ha tenido y de las anécdotas que guarda la humanidad, perecer que le cuestas aceptar del todos su errores.

Por esto su apariencia debía ser tierna, inofensiva, de forma que todos lo amaran con solo verlo. Si Tadashi hubiera querido pudo haber dejar los proyectos de robótica y crear su propia línea con un original personaje que sin duda le hubiera hecho competencia a la famosa gatita Hello Kitty, pero obvio que esto solo es un "si… hubiera" y hasta ahí, pues Tadashi jamás dejaría su mayor ideal ayudar los demás, mas no nos desviemos del tema, el cual es la ternura de Baymax.

Un cuerpo esponjoso, suave y muy grande perfecto para dormí sobre él, una cara simple al igual que su estructura, nada muy llamativo o que pudiera daña de cualquier forma. Solo un gran malvavisco que todos deseaban abrazar.

¿Entonces porque Hiro lo había comenzado a dejar de lado?

El joven Hamada, había dejado de estar a su lado tanto tiempo como antes, de horas solos compartiendo su compañía había pasado a apenas roce, pues el chico oriental apenas y lo volteaba a ver, ya no lo alejaba de las personas que lo reconocía como miembro de Big Hero 6 o que solo quería una foto con un gran robot blanco, solo se iba dejando al robot, el cual después tendría que volver solo a casa.

Seguro ya había sobre cargado su base de datos o dañado algunos sus programas, pues a pesar de analizar constantemente su situación actual y de realizar escaneos a Hiro aunque no tuviera su consentimiento, no lograba dar con el origen del… ¿Problema?

¿Realmente era un problema? a Hiro no padecía perjudicarle, y por lo que había investigado era algo normal que en la delicada etapa de la pubertad, se presentaran cambios en sus gustos.

¿El era un gusto? ¿Acaso ya no era del interés de Hiro? ¿Sería dejado en un rincón como le había pasado a Megabot? ya que desde que Hiro había entrado a la facultad tecnológica de San Frasokyo había dejado completamente las peleas de robot y ahora ahí estaba el robot de pelea en un rincón… olvidado.

El… el no podía… Hiro no podía dejarlo solo ¿verdad?, Hiro lo necesitaba.

Porque… no… Baymax lo necesitaba… después de todo el fue creado para cuidar a Hiro, SU Hiro. Si Hiro ya no lo necesitaba ¿entonces para que estaba ahí?

-¡Tía Cass, Baymax, he vuelto!- la voz de aquel que había provocado la caída de su sistema sin saberlo lo reactivo nuevamente. Hiro lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo había cambiado el modo de Activación de Baymax, de modo que no fuera necesario que se lastimara o quejara para que el robot inflable estuviera a su lado, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz llamándolo, eso significaba que también Hiro lo quería ¿verdad?

Su sistema auditivo lograron captar uno murmullos que identifico como la Hamada mayor hablado con menor de la familia, al cesar esto, proceso los paso de joven por las escalera, para finalmente verlo entra la habitación cargando en su brazos una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano.

\- ¡Hey Baymax! mira lo que Tía Cass te consiguió- le decía el joven pelinegro mientras sacaba de la caja un gran Chaqueta negra en la espalda se observaban una alas similares a las de un murciélago, así como una cola, en la capucha una formaciones que asemejaban orejas y las mangan estaba cerradas de modo que las manos parecían ser una garras.

Sin su base de datos había procesado bien la información la prenda de vestir simulaba las características del Dragón protagonista de una película famosa que hace poco había visto con la familia Hamada, How Train your Dragon, una chaqueta de Toothlees el Fury Night.

-Ven acá vamos a ver cómo te queda- Sentado en el piso le permitió al humano vestirlo con la prenda.

-A Tía Cass le encanta vestir a Mochi, pero creo que tu serás su nuevo modelo- Menciono Hiro con una sonrisa y dejando escapa un leve risa.

Baymax solo lo vio, realizando nuevamente un análisis intentando encontrar el motivo por el cual su sistemas respondía de tal manera ante el Humano, porque su programa de lógica y aprendizaje le indicaba que estaba sufriendo un daño si no nada dañaba su mecanismo, porque se sentía desorientado si su batería se encontraba en su optima capacidad y no presentaba una sobre carga de energía… ¿Por qué reaccionaba así a causa de Hiro?

-¿Te pasa algo Baymax?- No pudo evitar pregunta, el robot solo se había quedado mirando el suelo, diría que estaba fuera de línea, si no fuera porque sus ópticas seguían abiertas, cerrándose por intervalos de solo unos segundos.

-Hiro, ¿Aun me quieres?- La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, que si ¿aun quería a Baymax? CLARO que lo quería, incluso había empezado a pensar que querer se quedaba corto y había llegado a un nivel más alto pero aun se rehusaba a usar la palabra que describía tal nivel de Cariño.

A pesar de que la inteligencia artificial sabia que solo había pasado uno minuto desde que su pregunta había sido realizada, su percepción de tiempo decía que eran horas de silencio lo que había tenido que aguantar, antes de que el joven de ojos castaños frente a él abriera su labios con la intención de contestar la pregunta, pero el celular de este había sonando antes de que una solo silaba pudiera pronunciar.

Sacando el pequeño teléfono de su sudadera le dio una mirada veloz para luego mira nuevamente al gran robot blanco frente a él.

-Es mi equipo del proyecto de Robótica… me necesitan para arreglar algunos detalles- Baymax solo bajo la cabeza, la educación de Hiro era más importante que el, debía ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-Volveré pronto –Apenas había registrado tales palabras, pues su sistema volvió a caer gracias a la sorpresiva acción del Joven pelinegro, el cual no solo había levantado su cabeza con sus manos para que sus ópticas los captaran sino que había presionado sus labios contra su rostro en la zona donde debería de ir su boca.

-Después de este proyecto saldré de vacaciones y podre mostraste que… aun te quiero. –Fue su declaración antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, en otras circunstancias le hubiera advertido a Hiro sobre los peligros de salir corriendo de esa forma, pero por ahora solo se aseguraría de guarda y respalda esa conversación con el hermano de su creador, sobre todo esa última captura del rostro de Hiro donde se podía apreciar que un rubor adornaba su rostro.

* * *

 **Inspiración:** Una imagen tierna, música corta-venas y mi propia experiencia del olvido por proyectos de la escuela.

 **Para** _Lucia & Nina_

 _Ego sum…_

 _Est Fragmentum._


	4. Voy a proteger tu cuerpo y mente

**Advertencia:** Slash y Robofilia.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ No poseo los derechos de los personajes y base de la trama aquí mencionada. No hay ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, y no se busca tenerlo. Esto solo se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

* * *

 _ **Voy a proteger tu cuerpo y mente**_

Fue Tadashi, él siempre me decía que ayudaría a muchas personas, me dio todo lo que creyó necesario para cumplir mi misión en este mundo… él quería que tu tuvieras a alguien, Hiro.

Tadashi recitaba una mentira, yo no fui creado para la humanidad, fui creado para ti…

Alguien que te cuidada cuando el no estuviera,

Que estuviera al pendiente de ti,

Que curada tus heridas,

Que te protegiera,

Acompañándote en tus aventuras,

Que fuera capaz de sacrificarse solo por ti…

El trabajo muy duro Hiro, tanto que logro algo que todo dicen es imposible …él pudo hacer que me enamorada de ti Hiro.

Él hablaba de tu ser, con ese sentimiento que en ese entonces no sabía describir. Me mostraba fotos y vídeos tuyo que con recelo guardo aun en mi base de datos.

Me otorgo una capacidad de poder aprender como ustedes, quería que conociera el mundo contigo, no sé si en algún momento paso por su mente que yo aprendería incluso el sentimiento más grande en el universo.

Hiro sé que es complicado, sé que eres un genio, muy fuerte y audaz, pero también eres tan joven… pequeño… tan delicado ante mis ópticos a pesar que intentas mostrarme lo contrario.

Pero aun así…

Hiro… te prometo… por esto que siento.

- _Voy a proteger tu cuerpo y mente_ \- La voz robótica sonó en la habitación.

-Gracias, Baymax- respondió un joven pelinegro con una suave sonrisa.

Porque te amo… Hiro.

* * *

Para Eiden

 _Ego sum… Est Fragmentum._


End file.
